1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bandgap voltage reference circuits.
2. Background Art
A bandgap voltage reference circuit is a circuit that generates a reference voltage (called bandgap voltage reference) with low temperature dependence.
In conventional bandgap voltage reference circuits, the bandgap voltage reference exhibits a parabolic (curvature) shape versus temperature, instead of a flat temperature-independent shape.
While a curvature shaped bandgap voltage reference is acceptable in many applications, certain high precision applications have much more exacting requirements for reference voltage stability versus temperature.
There is a need therefore for methods and systems that generate a curvature-compensated bandgap voltage reference.